


Behave, We Are In Public

by MyHauntedLove



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Chasing, F/M, Holiday, Love, The Great Wall of China
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHauntedLove/pseuds/MyHauntedLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom takes you on holiday to China and becomes nervous and fidgety when he gathers the courage to ask you something he's always wanted to ask you since the day you first met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behave, We Are In Public

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot, I hope you like it :)

Behave

 

Imagine you're rapidly losing breath as you run for your life up the Great Wall of China. And Christ, what a wall. 

You hear Tom laughing behind you as he chases after you. You quickly manage to work the camera in your hands and sprint a little to get just that bit ahead. You turn round to face Tom gaining on you but you keep walking backwards. You manage to snap a few pictures of him before he catches you. 

He wraps his long arms around you and pulls you up off the ground, swinging you round in his embrace. 

"Tom!" you say, laughing, trying not to drop the camera, "Put me down!" 

Tom laughs and looks up at you, because he's holding you up you're towering over him by just a little bit. He smiles at the blush in your cheeks, your eyes dart to the people passing you who are trying to hide their smiles at you and Tom since he's still holding you up high.

Tom places you back on your feet but before you can say anything he leans in and crashes your lips together. Your eyes widen at the boldness of the kiss in such a public area but everything around you seems to fade as you melt into the kiss, closing your eyes.  
You grab onto his blue buttoned up shirt which he has rolled up to his elbows and try to pull him closer. Tom smiles against your lips and slides his hand down your arm, he quickly grabs the camera and pulls away from you, carrying on walking up the wall. 

You stand there shocked for a moment by his actions and then run after him, trying desperately to grab the camera from him but he only lifts it up out of your reach and continues to look through the photos you took of him.

"Darling, these are quite good!" Tom exclaims, smiling down at you as he lowers the camera for you to see. 

"You think?" you ask him as he wraps his free arm round your waist, gently pulling you to his side.

"Yes! I do!" Tom says, turning to plant a kiss on your forehead before he puts the camera in his pocket, "I should chase you more often" 

You hit his arm lightly and begin walking ahead, "No you shouldn't, it freaks me out!" you shout back at him.

Tom laughs and takes a few long strides to catch up with you, he takes your hand in his and intertwines his fingers with yours. You squeeze his hand and he squeezes back. 

After a few moments just appreciating the views Tom speaks up.

"Are you enjoying this?" he asks.

You smile up at him while you both carry on walking.

"Of course I am! This is beautiful, Tom!" you say, "Thank you for bringing me here"

Tom smiles back at you, "You don't need to thank me, love, it was my pleasure" he says, stroking his thumb across your hand as he holds it in his, "We needed a holiday" 

You finally reach some steps and decide to sit down for a bit, making sure not to be in anyone's way, even though no one seems to be around this part. Tom lifts you up and sets you down in his lap, you sit sideways in his lap comfortably as he wraps his arms round you lovingly.

Tom locks eyes with you and, for a moment, he seems to be lost for words.

"What?" you ask him.

"I... It's just that.." he mumbles, he looks slightly frustrated with himself that he can't say what he's trying to say and you find it adorable.

"What is it, Tom?" you ask, feeling a little concerned. 

You turn a little to face him and sit up more in his lap, you slide your hand up to trail your fingers across his cheek.  
Tom's eyelids flutter shut as he leans into your touch, his lips part a little and his arms tighten around you. 

"I love you so much" Tom says, opening his eyes to look down at you.

A smile spreads across your face at his words and you run your hand that was on his cheek through his hair, the curls bounce back into place and you laugh slightly at this.

"I love you too" you say, "With all my heart" 

A huge smile erupts on Tom's face and he pulls you in to kiss you again. His lips feel like heaven against yours and you kiss him back just a little harder. Tom moans against your lips and you pull away, smiling. Tom tries to kiss you again but you place your finger on his lips.

"Behave, Mr Hiddleston," you tell him, he smirks against your finger, "We are in public" 

"Ehehehe, oh love," Tom says, kissing the tip of your finger, his eyes darken slightly, "You have no idea what I'd do to you if we weren't in public"

Your breath catches in your throat as you slowly slide your finger down his lips and his chin. 

"Wh-What would you do to me if we weren't in public?" you ask, a little more eagerly than you intended.

Tom chuckles mischievously, "You'll find out later, love" he murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to your lips, "I'll make sure of that"

You return the kiss then snuggle into his chest, resting you hands on his chest and your head on his shoulder. Tom kisses your forehead again and you sigh at the small gesture of his affection. 

After about ten minutes of you two sitting together on the steps talking about how wonderful everything here was, Tom suggests you both walk on down to a flatter part of the wall. 

You find his suggestion a little odd as he originally wanted to keep walking in the opposite direction up the wall but you go with him anyway.

Tom keeps fidgeting and has to keep letting go of your hand to adjust his shirt. He unbuttons another button at the top of his shirt and fiddles with his sleeves and his collar. He runs a hand through his hair and you can sense his eyes darting from you to his feet, then to you again.

You get to an open space on a flat part of the wall where there aren't many people, you're about to ask him what's wrong when he stops walking.

"Darling, wait" he says, you stop and turn to face him.

"Tom?" you ask him, "What's wrong?" 

"There's nothing wrong, my love, I assure you of that" he says, a smile spreads across his face and you can't tell if he's excited or nervous.

"Then what is it?" you ask him.

Tom looks over your shoulder and something seems to catch his eye.

"Can you see that? Wow!" he says, "Over there!" 

"What? What is it?" you ask, turning round quickly to see but you can't see anything out of the ordinary, "Tom? I don't see-"

Your words freeze in your mouth as you turn back to face him, only to see he's down on one knee in front of you.

He smiles nervously up at you and slides his hand in his pocket to retrieve a small blue box. 

People around you have noticed the scene and have stopped to watch.

"(y/n)" Tom says, smiling up at you as tears start to fill your own eyes, "I have loved you ever since the first day we met, the first day I saw you I fell for you and I fell hard. You brighten up my world just with your smile. You don't know how much I love waking up to you every morning and going to sleep with you in my arms at night. I don't ever want to lose that. I don't ever want to lose you. I love you, I love you with all my heart" 

Tears are now threatening to spill out of his eyes. You're past that point as tears are already rolling down your cheeks. A small crowd has gathered around you now but you don't seem to notice. All of your attention is on the man bearing his heart out before you.

"If you allow me to take you as mine and you take me as yours, will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?" he asks, he's shaking slightly and a stray tear falls from his eyes, "Will you marry me?" 

You stare at him for a moment, your eyes slightly red with tears, your mouth agape and your heart racing as you look down at him. Tom's eyes are filled with tears as he opens the box and shows you the ring. And wow. What a ring! It's so beautiful, the diamonds of it reflect the sun light beautifully. It all feels like a dream.

You look from the ring to Tom and lock eyes with him. 

"Yes" you say, though your voice seems to be lost at first and all you can manage is a whisper.

"Yes?" Tom asks, his eyebrow raised, a questioning smile on his face.

"Yes!" you say louder, laughing as his face lights up with another smile, "Yes! Of course I'll marry you, Tom" 

Tom immediately jumps up and wraps his arms round you, pulling you up off the ground like before and swinging you round.

The people who have gathered around you cheer for you both, and some of them take a few photos with their cameras. No doubt those photos will be in England by the time you get back. There will be some explaining to do.

Tom places you back down on your feet and carefully takes the ring out of the box he's still holding. He quickly puts the box back in his pocket and you hold your hand in front of him. He slips the ring on your finger, it fits perfectly. He looks back at you to see you're still crying with a smile on your face.  
Tom wipes your tears away with his thumbs and quickly leans in to catch your lips with his. The people around you cheer again, they even make a few wolf whistles.  
You wrap your arms round his neck as he wraps his round your waist.  
Because you're still crying with joy you have to break the kiss to breath. Tom smiles at you as another tear rolls down his cheek.

"Tom, I love you, I love you so much" you say.

"My darling girl, my best friend, my lover, my fiancé and my future wife" Tom says, smiling, "There are no words to even begin to describe how much I love you and, god, how I love you so" 

Most of the crowd has moved on now some of them come up to you to congratulate you before they go on their way. 

After Tom sees most of them have gone he kisses you again, a little harder this time, pulling you flush against him. You respond instantly and kiss him back, one of your hands sliding up into his hair as his hands slide down to grab your hips, pulling them against his own. You can feel his sudden want for you press against your lower stomach and you can't help but smile into the kiss. This man is yours and you are his. You can't believe any of this is really happening.

You bite his lower lip gently and tug on his hair ever so slightly. Tom gasps and can't help but roll his hips against yours. There isn't anyone left on that part of the wall except for you two so no one is there to witness or take pictures of what you're getting up to. 

He grinds against you, pulling you against him with his hands on your hips. You moan into his mouth a little louder than you intended and Tom pulls away smiling, he leans in so his lips are by your ear. 

"Behave, Mrs Hiddleston" he says, you can sense the smirk on his face, "We are in public"


End file.
